Drabbles
by Raawrrr
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita pendek tentang mereka. / Kiribaku & TodoDeku.
1. Part 1: Cuddle

.

.

 **Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kohei.**

 **Story (c) Raawrrr.**

 **Warning! Standard applied.**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun terkait pembuatan fiksi ini.**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **tddk**

 **.**

Pikirannya masih berkelana; mereka ulang kejadian saat ia dan Bakugou bertarung— tidak, lebih tepatnya pada perasaan Bakugou yang baru saja ia ketahui. Ia sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa Bakugou memikul beban seperti itu.

"… Midoriya?"

"Ah— Todoroki- _kun_."

Karena hal itu, ia bahkan tidak bisa mengontrol langkah kakinya sendiri, yang membawa raga menuju kamar milik Todoroki.

Kenapa... kamar pemuda itu yang ia pilih tanpa sadar?

"Kau terluka." Raut muka Todoroki yang biasa datar berubah sedikit—sangat sedikit—, menunjukkan bahwa ia khawatir akan penampilan Midoriya yang tidak rapih.

"Ahaha." Midoriya menggaruk pipinya dengan canggung, "hanya luka kecil."

"Karena?"

Midoriya diam, tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Todoroki— tidak, lebih tepatnya ia bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan kejadian tadi pada Todoroki.

Midoriya kalut dan Todoroki menyadarinya.

"Eh—?"

Mata Midoriya mengerjap ketika Todoroki tiba-tiba saja memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Hangat…

Tanpa sadar, Midoriya membalas pelukan Todoroki.

"Aku hanya punya satu _futon_. Tidak masalah 'kan?"

"Mh-hm." Midoriya mengangguk malu.

Sekarang, ia sadar kenapa kakinya menuntun untuk kemari.

Todoroki bisa membuatnya tenang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **krbk**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu kamar di sebelahnya tiba-tiba terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut merah yang berantakan.

"Oh, Baku— EH?! Kau terluka!"

"Berisik, _shitty hair_."

"Hei, hei, jangan galak begitu." Dia, Kirishima Eijirou, mendekati Bakugou yang tadinya hendak membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri, " _man,_ apa yang membuatmu terluka malam-malam begini?"

Midoriya. _Damn nerd_ satu itu yang membuatnya begini.

Ingin sekali Bakugou menjawab demikian, namun lidahnya kelu.

"Bakugou?" Kirishima memanggil namanya karena pertanyaan yang ia ajukan tak kunjung dijawab.

Tangan Bakugou terkepal erat, ia menarik baju yang Kirishima kenakan pada bagian dada dengan erat.

Lalu… ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Kirishima. Sial, sial, sial. Bakugou ingin marah, emosinya masih ingin diluapkan. Perasaannya campur aduk, ia sendiri tidak mengerti dan sangat membenci hal ini.

Sekilas, Kirishima melihat ekpresi wajah Bakugou yang redup— lalu tersenyum maklum.

"Tak perlu menjawabnya kalau kau memang tidak mau."

Tangan kekar Kirishima memeluk tubuh Bakugou, sesekali ia mengelus punggung Bakugou agar membuatnya nyaman.

Bakugou diam, tidak protes sama sekali. Kalau boleh jujur… ia menyukainya— perlakuan _manly_ (jika tidak mau disebut lembut) Kirishima yang membuat hatinya tenang.

"Sudah malam, lebih baik kita tidur."

"Cih."

"Kau boleh menjadikanku gulingmu jika kau mau."

Bakugou bersyukur karena Kirishima disini.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

— _**Part I ; Cuddle : END!**_

 _ **Cuddle :**_ _an affectionate hug._


	2. Part 2: Horror Movie

.

.

 **Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kohei.**

 **Story (c) Raawrrr.**

 **Warning! Standard applied.**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun terkait pembuatan fiksi ini.**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

 **.**

* * *

"Oh? Kirishima- _kun,_ Kacchan!"

"Midoriya? Dan Todoroki juga!"

Sementara yang dipanggil Kacchan hanya mendengus kesal, tak menyapa balik. Todoroki mengangguk pelan untuk membalas sapaan Kirishima.

"Kalian senggang?" tanya Kirishima pada Todoroki dan Midoriya.

Todoroki melirik ke arah Midoriya. Midoriya tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "begitulah. Ada apa, Kirishima-kun?"

"Mau ikut menonton bersamaku dan Bakugou?" Sebuah kaset film _horror_ Kirishima tunjukkan. Usut punya usut, itu kaset pemberian Kaminari.

"Oi!" Bakugou mendelik tidak suka, Kirishima nyengir.

Kini gantian, Midoriya melirik Todoroki.

"Ayolaaah, kalau menonton ramai-ramai, pasti akan lebih asik!" Kirishima merujuk, dengan muka melas.

Midoriya tidak sampai hati menolak. Todoroki ikut-ikutan Midoriya.

Pada akhirnya mereka sudah duduk manis di sofa depan TV. Film _horror_ sudah dimulai.

 _JENG, JENG! KYAAAA!_

Pemain utama perempuan dalam film berteriak kencang ketika sosok menyeramkan tiba-tiba muncul saat sang gadis berbalik.

Kirishima kaget, langsung saja memeluk Bakugou yang diam dengan ekspresi tegang.

'Kirishima brengsek, kau peluk detak jantungku makin menjadi!' maki Bakugou dalam hati. Sudah kaget karena film, dikagetkan pula dengan Kirishima yang tiba-tiba memeluk.

"T-todoroki-kun…" Sementara tubuh Midoriya bergetar karena takut. Midoriya membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Todoroki. Sementara Todoroki membeku di tempat, keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipis. Sebenarnya Todoroki ingin pergi membawa serta Midoriya tapi tubuhnya terlalu kaku untuk digerakkan.

Jadi, siapa yang pemberani di antara mereka ber-empat?

 **.**

 **.**

— _**Part II ; Horror Movie : END!**_

* * *

 **An.** Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian para _silent readers, reviewers, fav/followers_ karena telah menyempatkan waktu untuk mampi! Sebenarnya saya ada niat untuk _update_ minimal sehari sekali waktu itu, tapi apa daya kesibukan iRL mengganggu niatan saya itu huhuhu jadi baru sempat _update_.

Omong-omong, halo **Sally**! Terima kasih juga sudah memberikan _review_ dan membaca cerita ini! Memang fandom BNHA-I sedang sepi makanya saya buat asupan untuk diri sendiri uhuhuh. Aku juga suka ahaha, ternyata kita punya pikiran yang sama. ;)

Dan, halo juga **Guest!** Terima kasih sudah rnr! Ini sudah dilanjut. :D

 **Yuyu arxlnn,** sudah dibalas via PM yap~

Sampai berjumpa di lain waktu.


End file.
